Reflections of a Governess
by CheshireGirl0913
Summary: Journal entries of a young nursemaid, starting from the very beginning...
1. Chapter 1

**Since I've recieved the role of Maria, I've felt that this had to be written. I always wondered what Maria would've written if she had a journal, but I wanted to cover all of the bases: including all exterior stories before the actual plot of the movie. So... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. If I did, I'd be singing in the hills every chance I had and living in the Captain's villa :)**

* * *

><p><em>October 19, 1909<em>

Hello Book,

My name is Maria. I'm only six, but I guess I'm seven now. Today's my birthday. Father gave you to me. He says that books are the greatest friends, so maybe you'll be mine. I don't have many friends where we live. Our house is on top of a hill, but it feels like a mountain! We're not far away from the village, but we live here instead. Mother says we live up here because she likes to hear the music coming from the mountaintops. She's always teaching me songs. My favorite is one about all of these wonderful things like warm mittens and packages with strings! My mom is always singing this one song about how the hills are alive with the sound of music. I love hearing her voice. It sounds so pretty. I must go to dinner now and blow out my candles. Goodbye!

~Maria

* * *

><p><strong>More to come from young Maria! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_October 30, 1909_

Hello again Book,

Mother let me explore the mountains today. I love them just as much as she does! I sang at the top of my voice and danced down the mountain towards a wall. I wanted to see what was over it, so I climbed up a tree to see. And I saw the most beautiful garden! There were these ladies with black dresses tending the plants. It was so quiet that I feared that they would notice me there, but they didn't. I heard a bell ringing and I then heard a sound of song. The ladies left the garden and started singing a beautiful song. I began humming it to myself and noticed one of the ladies staring at me. She was smiling and singing too! I climbed down the tree and came right home. I couldn't wait to teach Mother my new song! And you know what? She loved it! Even Father said that I sounded just like her. I must go to dinner now. Goodbye!

~Maria

* * *

><p><strong>Be prepared for the next few chapters... They get pretty depressing.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_November 3, 1909_

My Book,

I'm scared. I'm alone with these big people with big hats. I keep asking for my Mother and Father, but they won't even tell me where they are. I wish they were here with me.

~Maria

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know it's way too short, but I can only imagine what seven-year-old Maria would be thinking right now.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_November 5, 1909_

My Book,

I am much better now. The nice lady from over the wall talked to me. I asked her where my parents were. She told me that they were in Heaven, with God. I had heard Mother and Father talk about him before, but I never knew who he was. She told me that God was the one who made me and her and the mountains. I cried and she hugged me, saying that I would be okay. The lady introduced herself as Mother Abbess. I don't know if Abbess is her real name, but it sounds nice, just like her. She told me that I'm going to be staying with them and the ladies in black. I asked who they were and she told me that they were all nuns, but they all live together as sisters. I never had a sister, or a brother. I asked her if I could be their sister. She laughed and told me that maybe someday I will. I am still scared, but I trust you, Book. From now on, you are my friend, like the nice lady. I must go to bed now. Good night.

Your friend,

Maria

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter, we're going to fast foward a couple of years... About nine to be exact :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Woohoo! Another chapter ready to go!**

* * *

><p><em>November 3, 1918<em>

My Friend,

It has been nine years now since the anniversary of my father and mother's death. I miss them dearly, but I know now that they are in Heaven waiting for me. I'm still trying to understand things about God and Jesus and such. I'll understand it eventually, I suppose.

Anyway, after watching the Sisters working and praying together for many years, I have made a decision for what I want to do with my life. I'm going to be a nun. I want to dedicate my life to God's service. I've talked with the Mother Abbess about it. She said that I was too young to become one, being only sixteen, but if I still have the desire to become one at a later time, she'll help me start out.

I don't think I can wait, but God willing, I shall be patient. I must go to dinner now. Goodbye!

Your Friend,

Maria

* * *

><p><strong>Might update more this afternoon! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! Another chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><em>August 23, 1925<em>

My Friend,

Mother Abbess let me go to the market today, to assist with dinner. The sun was shining in the blue sky, brighter than I've ever seen! Looking at the hills, I felt the little girl in me desiring to climb back up them, but I knew better. What would Mother say?

I was about to leave with my bounty when I heard a small cry. I looked behind me and saw a little girl, who could've been no more than three, crying. When I asked what was wrong, she said that she was with her mother and she wandered off to pick flowers. When she turned around to see her mother, she was gone. I tried to console her, which led to little good result. Thinking back to what my mother did when I was little, I began singing. I sang her a song about a lonely goatherd who eventually lives happily ever after with a girl in a pink coat. The little girl smiled at me. I felt so accomplished that I was able to make her happy. I wanted to sing another one for her, but I noticed a woman calling out to the little girl. The little girl said that she had to leave and gave me a flower from her bouquet. She said goodbye and ran to her mother, giving her the rest of the bouquet.

The flower turned out to be Edelweiss. It now sits in a vase in my room, blossoming and blooming.

I must go to dinner now.

Your Friend,

Maria Rainer

* * *

><p><strong>So... show opens tomorrow! Eeek! I'm so nervous! But I'm looking forward to it :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, yes, I know I'm a little bit behind... Okay, maybe more than a little. School is a creativity drainer sometimes!**

**Anyway, the show was a success. My fellow colleagues and I did extremely well and the crowd loved every moment of it. I'm going to miss being Maria and I'm definately going to miss my best guy friend as the Captain (He, on the other hand, will only miss the schnazzy jacket he was wearing lol ;) ). But life must go on...**

**Just like this story. Let's go!**

* * *

><p><em>July 16, 1926<em>

My Friend,

Is it wrong of me to say that I don't like the other nuns? Not that I would banish them to God-knows-where, but they can bother me sometimes.

Like Sister Berthe.

She's so strict! She's always giving me odd looks whenever I ask to go to the market! Why must she look at me that way? God was the one who said not to judge others, right?

Also, I don't think she likes the fact that I join the other nuns at service sometimes. I even once overheard her telling the others that I shouldn't because I'm not yet a "proper nun" and that going to service with them doesn't make me one.

I'm not a nun like her yet, so what? Soon, I will be one of them. Nothing can stop me from accomplishing that.

I know you, out of anyone, would understand.

Your Friend,

Maria Rainer


End file.
